


Accelerated Lessons

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fest, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't want to spend another holiday alone, but can he persuade Harry to share it with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accelerated Lessons

_**Accelerated Lessons ~ SS/HP ~ NC-17**_  
 **Title:** Accelerated Lessons  
 **Author:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lilyseyes)[**lilyeyes**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lilyeyes)  
 **Rating:** NC-17/Adult  
 **Characters:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mini_fest)[**mini_fest**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mini_fest) #148- Snape decides not to spend the holidays alone – even if it is with Potter  
 **Warnings:** *None *  
 **Summary:** Severus doesn't want to spend another holiday alone, but can he persuade Harry to share it with him?  
 **Word Count:** 2359  
 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off this fanfiction.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the wonderful beta!  
  
  
  


* * *

Severus Snape stood at the window of his office, staring out at the windblown snow without seeing it. Hogwarts was empty, devoid of students and staff, save for one, all in preparation for the ceremonial renewal of the protective fields. The wards had been deteriorating since Albus' death four years before and they had to be refortified for the protection of the students. That had left Severus spending the holidays alone, Harry Potter the only other individual in the castle.

The Auror had arrived while Severus had been seeing the students to the carriages, alerted by Minerva of his presences as she stopped to say goodbye. The boy had done well with his training after completing his Hogwarts education, Severus knew as Minerva was incessant in her praise for Potter. The temporary assignment of Potter to Hogwarts hadn't been a surprise, Kingsley Shacklebolt having promised him the wizard with the strongest magical power to assist him with the renewal of the shields. Severus would have sworn there'd been an unholy gleam in the Minister's eyes when he had made the promise.

Severus took a deep breath, ignoring the banter between the portraits in his office as he continued to stare out into the worsening storm. He had fully recovered from Nagini's attack during the final battle, thanks to the house-elves who tended to the Headmaster, the dedicated care of Poppy Pomfrey, and his own anti-venom potion. Too bad the nightmares of the war weren't as successfully treated.

"Severus?"

The voice of Albus Dumbledore called and Severus stepped back towards his desk to look at his mentor's portrait. "Yes, Albus?"

"It's the eve of Yule, my friend, the one time during the year that one shouldn't be alone." The blue eyes were no less intense in their painted form.

"You know I am a solitary man, Albus," Severus answered automatically, even though he knew there was no longer a need to be. "I don't..." His voice trailed off as Severus realized that he was tired of being isolated, tired of giving things up, and never reaching for what he wanted.

"Severus?" The portrait seemed determined to prod at him. "You're not the only one in the castle who might welcome companionship."

Severus spun on his heel and stormed up the stairs to his rooms. Harry Potter was probably the last person who wanted to see to see him, Severus was sure. They had managed a camaraderie of sorts since the Dark Lord's demise, as Potter went out of his way to have Severus exonerated, honored, and reinstated at Hogwarts. They had exchanged correspondence over the ensuing years, generally initiated by Potter. When the time had come, Potter had gone so far as to invite Severus to the commencement of his Auror graduating class, which Severus had ignored, of course.

Severus paced in front of the fireplace, trying to wrench his thoughts away from the image of Potter in his close-fitting Auror robes. It was true that Severus was tired of spending holidays such as this all alone, and seeing how Potter was a captive audience, Severus might as well take advantage of the situation. Even though there had never been anything in his dealings with Potter that would suggest he had any _personal_ interest in _him_ , Severus had to admit to a fascination for the young man that had started the year Severus was the Defense professor. That Harry Potter held a starring role in Severus' wanking fantasies was something he would never admit. This opportunity would probably never be repeated, Severus realized and, after all, there was no one else around to witness his rejection, should it occur.

Making the decision, Severus headed to his bedroom to shower and dress appropriately for the beginning of the Yule celebration, soft robes and no underclothing. A gift of apples, traditional biscuits, a small sprig of mistletoe, and a bottle of elf-made wine under his arm fortified Severus' determination. Thirty minutes after making up his mind, Severus stood outside the door of the Hogwarts guest quarters.

As he raised his hand to knock, Severus heard a low moan through the door. Leaning closer, Severus listened closely, hearing another moan and then a sharp hiss of breath. Severus frowned as he listened to a series of hiccupping sobs. His heart hammered and his stomach clenched as Severus envisioned Potter ill or injured. Pressing his hand flat against the wooden surface, Severus invoked the special Headmaster's spell that allowed him access to any room in the castle.

The door swung open to reveal a single torch lit on a far wall and a low fire burning in the fireplace. Another groan drew Severus' eyes to the leather couch, where Harry Potter lay sprawled. His thighs were spread wide, one leg stretched out on the couch, the other bent at the knee. Potter's head was thrown back, rolling back and forth against the cushion; his expression was one of either excruciating pain or incredible pleasure.

Severus' eyes followed the line of Potter's arms down to his groin, where one hand gripped his very erect penis and the other busy slightly lower, out of sight between his legs. Lost in the throes of masturbating, Potter obviously hadn't heard Severus enter. While his brain screamed at him to leave before he was discovered, Severus' body disagreed, his own cock hardening so fast that Severus felt dizzy.

"Oh yes!" Potter groaned as he rocked his hips, and Severus could now see that he was fucking himself with two fingers as the other hand fisted his cock. "Merlin, right there, _Severus_! Harder!"

The breath left Severus as he realized Potter was wanking over him. His cock twitched, tenting his traditional Yule robes. The Slytherin in him overrode the Headmaster sensibilities and Severus silently set his gifts down, never taking his eyes off the sight in front of him. He must have made a sound as Potter's eyes flew open and lifted to meet his. The pupils were dilated with desire and widened as Potter took in Severus as he folded to his knees.

"It sounded like you were inviting me to join in, _Harry_ ," Severus said silkily, laying his hands on the splayed thighs. A tingle ran up his fingers from the contact with Potter…Harry's warm skin, eliciting a groan from both of them.

"I…you're…" Harry stuttered as Severus leaned forward to inhale his scent. "Oh, fuck, yes!"

Smirking, Severus grasped the base of Harry's prick with his hand and gave it an experimental stroke, listening to the lovely mewing sound Harry made. Severus aligned his head, swiping his tongue across the tip and savoring his first taste before taking Harry into his mouth. Harry's prick filled his mouth and the fingers that speared into his hair were almost too tight in their grasp, but Severus didn't care. This might be the only chance he’d ever have to be close to Harry, someone whom Severus had secretly fantasized about since that night a lifetime ago in the Forest of Dean.

"Oh, OH! S…Severusss!"

Harry hissed his name in an imitation of Parseltongue and Severus' cock twitched again, obviously enjoying the sound. Severus bobbed his head slowly, tantalizing Harry with his slow movements as reached lower to fondle his bollocks. Harry bucked upwards and Severus' hand slid downward, across the sensitive skin to his hole. Severus didn't even hesitate to press two fingers inside slowly, surprised to find Harry already slick and stretched. Sucking hard, Severus hummed as he brushed his fingers across Harry's prostate.

"Fuck!"

Harry's hand tugged frantically at Severus' hair, but he just hummed harder and was rewarded as Harry filled his mouth with his essence. Dropping his free hand, Severus pulled his robes apart and yanked sharply on his sac to keep himself from climaxing. He milked Harry's prick as it softened and was surprised when Harry tugged again at his hair. Lifting his head, Severus was unprepared for Harry to cup his face between both hands and lean down, kissing Severus hungrily. Severus returned the kiss, his fingers still moving in and out.

It was Harry who broke the kiss, panting. "Fuck! I want…"

Severus smirked, his own cock so hard it was almost painful. "Want do you want, Harry? Tell me!"

Harry met his eyes, face flushed with desire, and hands still cupped around Severus' face. "I want you in me so deep I can feel you in the back of my throat."

A sudden thought made Severus stiffen and he pulled his face free, narrowing his eyes at Harry. He'd never heard that Harry was gay, hadn't heard anything about the man's private life since the Weasley chit had eloped with Longbottom.

"I am not here to provide you with an opportunity to experiment, Potter!"

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Says the man I've been obsessed with since I was in my sixth year! No, Severus, more like a fantasy come true than an experiment, and no, I'm hardly a virgin."

Severus leaned in, kissing Harry hard as he pushed him back. Harry's hands came up and his fingers began to fly over the buttons on Severus' simple robes, as Severus reached for his wand. A non-verbal spell enlarged the couch while Harry's fingers found skin, sending tingles of arousal through him. Pushing Harry down and rearranging him, Severus moved into the cradle of Harry's thighs. They both groaned as Severus' cock brushed Harry's bollocks.

Shrugging the robes from his shoulders, Severus jumped slightly as Harry's hand grasped his cock, slicking it with lube, before he guided it to his own entrance. Hands braced on each thigh, Severus pressed forward slowly, gritting his teeth as his cock slid into the tight heat, knowing it had been quite a while since he'd enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. Harry gasped, reaching up to grasp Severus' arms and push against him. Completely sheathed, Severus held himself still, his arms shaking with the effort. His breath felt trapped in his chest and, panting, tried to bring his body under control, the feeling of coming home almost too much for him.

Harry's hips began to move, one hand traveling up Severus' arm to his shoulder, before cupping the back of Severus' neck. Severus closed his eyes as Harry drew his head down for a kiss. Moving his hips back fractionally, Severus began to make shallow thrusts. As he started to rock back and forth, Harry's legs lifted to encircle his waist and his muscles began to tighten rhythmically around Severus' cock. Severus could feel Harry's renewed erection rub against his belly as Harry moved beneath him. A familiar tightening in Severus' groin warned him and he shifted, changing his angle until Harry gasped with pleasure. Severus brought his arms up, bracing them on Harry's chest as he snapped his hips back and plunged forward, burying himself deep when he felt the coil snap and waves of pleasure flood through him as he climaxed. His vision seemed to gray around the edges as his body shuddered, as Harry's release spurted between them.

Slumping forward, Severus buried his face into Harry's throat. That had been the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced, an almost mystical quality to it that Severus' intellect tried to blame on the magic of the Yule season. His emotional side couldn't yet cope with what he was feeling and Severus did his best to block those from his mind. It never paid to dwell on what ifs.

The fingers that had come to rest on his head slowly began to thread through his hair. Tentatively at first, they seemed to become surer when Severus didn't object, until they were carding gently through the tangled strands in almost an affectionate manner. A tingle of magic danced along his skin.

"Why did you come down here, Headmaster?" Harry's voice was soft and unsure but determined, the depth of it rumbling beneath Severus' ear.

"Bloody tenacious Gryffindor!" Severus managed to sneer without lifting his head. "I decided that I no longer wanted to spend the holidays alone."

"That's why you just walked in?"

Severus snorted. "Your moans were audible through the door and I was concerned you might be in distress."

"Which I obviously was."

Harry's voice carried a smile and something in it made Severus relax. "Am I to understand, Auror Potter, that you might willingly repeat this exercise?"

The fingers stilled for a moment, before resuming their stroking. "As many times as I can get you to during my stay."

"I suppose it would be easier to accomplish that if I had you move to my quarters," Severus said, lifting his head to meet Harry's eyes. "That way we can devote ourselves to perfecting the sex magic portion of the re-warding ritual."

Harry smiled broadly, but his eyes were watchful and, could it be, hopeful. "Wicked! I was really hoping there would be sex involved!"

Severus arched an eyebrow as he levered himself off Harry and stood up. Harry lay on the couch watching him as Severus Summoned his robes. Once he'd dressed, Severus held his hand out towards Harry. His fingers tingled where they touched Harry's when Severus helped him to his feet. Harry stepped close and paused for a moment, searching Severus' face.

"What is it you hope to happen here, Harry?" Severus asked softy, holding Harry's eyes.

"To renew Hogwarts' protective spells," Harry said honestly, "but now I'm hoping you'll be open to show me the Yule traditions as you started to tonight and to see if we can perhaps explore why my skin tingles every time you touch me."

Severus could see the sincerity in Harry's face and allowed his lips to curve upward. "I believe I could share my knowledge of Yule celebrations with you, but I believe it will take both of us to discern this new development."

"I'm game," Harry said, pressing against him.

"As am I," Severus said, gathering him close. "An accelerated learning program."

Severus proceeded to teach Harry exactly how to use the mistletoe he'd brought, in what turned out to be the first of many such lessons and a life time of pleasure.

* * *

* * *


End file.
